1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of producing compressed air foam (CAF) for fire fighting and decontamination in which a main water stream is mixed with a foaming agent stream and the mixture of water and foaming agent is foamed along a foaming line with a compressed air stream, and further relates to an arrangement for performing the method.
2. Description of Related Art
The generation of CAF alone in the way described above is known. When this document mentions CAF production with compressed air, the term ‘compressed air’ is of course meant to include pressurized gases suitable for fire extinction. Fire fighting and decontamination of objects with CAF has proved its worth in many application cases. Formulated application-specific mixtures of foaming agents and specific additives are provided to be able to use the CAF as optimally and efficiently as possible for the respective type of fire or contamination with as little environmental impact as possible. The production and provision of such mixtures is limited inasmuch as foaming agents with specific additives adjusted to the respective type of fire or decontamination often dissolve with difficulty or not at all in the stock solution, result in high-viscosity mixtures or tend to clot, which makes them hard to deliver or distribute evenly their full effect. Apart from difficulties in the production or provision and processing of mixtures with the most varied additives, it is also not feasible to keep a multitude of mixtures or even a mixture of the same components in different compositions available at the respective set and for the respective application case, for example to enable optimum fire fighting using variable portions of additives.